


↝ a txt one-shot collection

by taejun



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Yeonbin, i’ll add more tags as they appear, taejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejun/pseuds/taejun
Summary: a collection of one-shots for our lovely boys in tomorrow by together.requests: open





	1. yeonbin - study sesh

yeonjun nervously picked up his phone. he had a goal tonight: convince soobin to skip class with him tomorrow to study for their history test. that wasn’t what he was nervous about, though. yeonjun also wanted to confess his feelings toward the younger during their study session.  
he scrolled through his contacts until he reached the one and only choi soobin. he tapped the dial button, and the phone rang twice before soobin answered.  
“jjuni hyung! what are you calling for?” yeonjun thought he sounded happy; that’s a good sign, right?  
“ah, soobinnie, i was wondering if you could help me out tomorrow..” his voice trailed off.  
“what do you need then?”  
“i was wondering if you could skip math with me tomorrow.... i need help studying for our history test and you’re good in that class. could you do it?”  
“we’ll get in trouble, though, won’t we?” soobin questioned, and he felt nervous just thinking about it.  
“not if we don’t get caught! is it a deal then?”  
“ah, i suppose...” soobin agreed reluctantly, “but if we get caught you owe me!”  
“of course, soobinnie. i’ll meet you in the library tomorrow! bye bye!” yeonjun ended the call and collapsed back on his bed. well, step 1 was complete; soobin agreed to skip. now he just needed to find a way to capture his heart.

before school the next day, yeonjun stopped at a bakery. he got soobin a bagel for breakfast; it’s the least he could do, considering he has the younger boy skipping class with him today. yeonjun had been practicing his confession for what seemed like all night. he didn’t wanna mess something up and lose soobin. he texted beomgyu, taehyun, and kai for assurance, and they all told him he was worrying too much. maybe he was; after all, he didn’t know how soobin felt. what if soobin did like him back? the thoughts of what could happen during their study session clouded his brain all morning.  
soon, his walk to the school ended and he entered the library. he peeked around the entrance, spotted soobin at a table, and quickly approached the boy.  
soobin’s eyes lit up when he saw yeonjun, “ah, jjuni hyung!” he moved his bag out of the way so yeonjun could put his things down and sit down.  
“here, i got this for you,” yeonjun said as he took the bagel out of the bag and placed it on the table. soobin smiled, and yeonjun swore he felt his heart drop to the floor. he loved his bunny smile.  
“hyung, you didn’t have to do this,” soobin said, already taking a bite out of the bagel.  
“yeah, i know, but you’re skipping class to help me, so i could at least pay you in some way.”  
soobin smiled again and took another bite. yeonjun felt absolutely and hopelessly whipped for him.

the two boys studied hard, and yeonjun felt like his brain would explode.  
“jjuni hyung, hey, jjuni hyung!” soobin waved a hand in front of yeonjun’s face; yeonjun had zoned out again.  
“ah, sorry. i did it again. could we take a little break?”  
“yeah, i think we both need it,” soobin let out a little laugh, and it happened again. yeonjun’s heart fluttered. he closed his notebook and looked up at the younger boy, mentally cursing his height. however, when their eyes met, the thoughts immediately stopped. he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks, and it’d be a lie to say soobin didn’t feel the same.  
“hey, soobinnie, can i tell you something?”  
“ah, yeah, of course,” soobin blinked and backed away a little.  
“i...” yeonjun took a deep breath before a confident smile, “i _donut_ wanna _glaze_ over the fact that i like you a _hole_ lot.”

soobin smiled instantly, and almost let out a laugh. “really? that’s what you wanted to say?”  
“yeah, something wrong with it?” yeonjun said defensively. “i thought that’d be a good way to say it. maybe i should go to the building’s rooftop and yell it out for everyone to hear.” with that, yeonjun started to stand, but soobin grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into the chair. upon realizing what he’d done, he’d taken his hand back. yeonjun didn’t let that slide; he reached for soobin’s hand again and took it in his own.  
“so? do you have anything to say?” yeonjun questioned, a little nervous despite his confident and bold actions.  
“ah, well, jjuni hyung... i like you too,” soobin smiled for the nth time that day, and yeonjun’s heart fluttered just the same. he smiled back at soobin, but then felt a little weird.  
“well, what do we do now?” yeonjun asked. he didn’t think this far.  
”w-well, we still have this chapter to finish... let’s do it and then figure this out after,” soobin stammered, and yeonjun agreed. the two opened up their books and got back to work.

“hey, stop pushing me!” kai whisper-shouted at beomgyu. the two boys and taehyun were peeking around the corner into the library. their class had been released early, so they came to see how yeonjun had done on his confession.  
they could see their hyungs laughing and joking with each other, sometimes sharing endearing looks.   
“i think it went well,” taehyun said, and the other two boys nodded.  
”wait, hide! they’re leaving!” beomgyu whispered frantically; yeonjun and soobin had gotten up from their spot and were already walking towards the library doors. they were hand in hand.

as they exited, they were immediately greeted with the three boys falling over on top of each other.   
“beomgyu! i told you not to watch!” yeonjun scolded the younger boy, before chasing him down the hall.  
soobin was left with kai and taehyun.   
“did he do it? did he finally confess?” kai asked, excitedly.  
”what does it look like?” soobin laughed at him.  
”so are you guys, like, boyfriends or what?” taehyun questioned.  
”ah, yeah... we decided on that while packing up,” soobin’s lips curved into a smile as he thought about the older boy.

his lips turned down when he remembered that he was still chasing beomgyu. he, kai, and taehyun decided that maybe they should go find them.


	2. taejun - exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this prompt i made:  
> yeonjun was brutal and energetic. taehyun was quiet and strategic. when they cross paths, their methods clash. taehyun was never a fan of people like him. they caused issues and drew attention. but even so, taehyun thinks he can make an exception.

taehyun strolled through the side streets of seoul. everything was abandoned, but he would hear an occasional groan from the zombies trapped in buildings. and if one came at him, he knew what to do. his weapon of choice was a sword, a katana to be precise. his family had it imported from japan, and it was hanging on a wall in their house for decoration. he never thought he'd have to actually use it. of course, his family was gone now. when the virus spread, it hit seoul the hardest. school was canceled because so many people had gotten sick, and everyone was informed to stay indoors because the infected people were getting violent. his family, however, didn't listen. they hadn't seen it themselves, so it couldn't be that bad, right? taehyun had stayed home, while his parents and sister went to get groceries. that was their fatal mistake. taehyun waited and waited for his family to return, and they never did. he would never admit how hard it hit him. maybe if he had gone with them he could've protected them. he could've saved his parents and sister. as months went by, he learned that it was inevitable. not everyone can survive. now it had been eight months since the outbreak. on occasion, he would run across another individual, but they would never stay together. they would share information, rations if need be, and carry on.

today seemed off.

the streets were unusually quiet. no zombies, no animals, no people. it was strange. he wondered if somehow, everything had died, and he was the only living entity left. he wondered if h-

"wahoo!!" someone... cheered? then he heard a thud. maybe ten feet ahead of him was another boy, probably not too far from his age. taehyun assumed that he jumped from a fire escape in one of the apartments, because he was starting to rise from a crouched position when taehyun looked over at him. his hair was a faded bleached colour, with roots long overgrown. _i guess he liked to dye his hair before all of this_ , taehyun thought. the other boy's weapon of choice seemed to be a baseball bat, with barbed wire wrapped around it. he had on black cargo pants, and from one of the pockets, he pulled out a tiny bottle of water. he took a sip and glanced to the side. it was then that he finally spotted taehyun. he removed the bottle from his lips and outstretched his arm towards taehyun. "do you want a sip?"

taehyun's legs seemed to move for him, and he approached the other boy, accepting the bottle from his hand. "my name is yeonjun," the boy spoke while taehyun drank, "choi yeonjun. i was born in 1999, how about you?"

taehyun finished swallowing and handed the bottle back to him, "kang taehyun, 2002."

"ah, so i'm older? you can call me junnie-hyung!" yeonjun gave him a smile. taehyun wondered how he could be so cheerful when the world was like this. "you seem quiet. how about we stick together? everything is more fun with friends." yeonjun's smile never faded.

taehyun, on the other hand, was a little shocked, "you just met me; why are you so friendly towards me? how can you be so sure that i won't betray you, steal from you, or even kill you?"

"you just don't seem like that. hey, there's one walking up," yeonjun cut their conversation short, before striding forward and striking the zombie in the head. taehyun decided that the way yeonjun fought them was similar to beating a watermelon with a baseball bat. in all honesty, it made taehyun a little uncomfortable. when he killed them, it was quick and quiet, no extra nonsense. yeonjun seemed like a toddler who was playing with his food. he drug out what he did. it was the complete opposite of taehyun.

yeonjun finished after what seemed like forever and pulled a rag out of one of his pockets. with it, he wiped away the blood from his bat. "so, how about it?"

it didn't take him long to answer. just like his legs moving on their own before, it seemed like taehyun's mouth moved by itself. "yeah, we can stick together. like you said, everything's more fun with friends."

taehyun didn't understand himself. he was normally rational and thought everything through, so why was he making hasty decisions like this now? what if yeonjun was making a ploy to kill him and steal his things? is it all an act? despite every rational part of his being yelling at him not to join him, he still did. there was something about yeonjun that drew taehyun to him. was it their conflicting personalities? was it taehyun's loneliness? after all, eight months of no companionship can really do something to you. regardless, he was still joining him. they continued down the streets like taehyun was doing before, killing any sparse zombies along the way. the walk was mostly quiet, but it wasn't bad. the two might even say it was a comfortable silence. at some point, they had started talking about their lives before it all. taehyun learned that yeonjun was a dancer, and he was going to college for it. _that must explain his energy_ , taehyun thought to himself. taehyun explained that he sang before everything. he was working on getting into an entertainment company but wasn't having any luck. there was one thing they didn't talk about: their families. to both of them, it seemed like a forbidden topic to ask about. i mean, after all, if they weren't dead, they'd both be with them, right?

nightfall seemed to approach faster than usual. maybe because taehyun finally had someone. the two turned onto a side road, which seemed to be filled with family houses and apartments. they found a house, which yeonjun picked the lock to. they made sure it was clear, and then the two searched around. they looked for, well, anything. weapons, clothes, food, anything that could help them in the long run. the two ate dinner together at the table, which was just cold spaghetti-o's they found in the pantry. it wasn't a delicacy, but it sure felt like it after not eating all day.

somehow, taehyun was comfortable with yeonjun. they had only met that day, but it somehow felt like they'd known each other forever. "i'm an only child," yeonjun said, after the two moved to the couch to relax. "or should i say 'was'?" taehyun perked up slightly and looked over at yeonjun, to see him leaning his head back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. "i should've gotten sick. my dad caught it, the virus." his voice broke on the last word. "he worked at one of the hospitals around here. he took time off because he wasn't getting better. the medicine wasn't working. he'd get angry and try to hurt me and my mom. we started leaving him alone more often, only going in the room to give him breakfast, lunch, and dinner." taehyun noticed tears forming in yeonjun's eyes. "one day, he didn't wake up. we thought 'is this it? he's just gone?' my mom went to say goodbye, so i left her in the room. then-" he choked up. "i shouldn't have left." taehyun looked at yeonjun one more time. this time he saw tears.

taehyun was convinced he had lost control over his body. he turned and pulled yeonjun into a hug, to which the older accepted. and they stayed like that. yeonjun sobbed into his should, and taehyun comforted him the best he could. after all, he knew exactly how the other was feeling. taehyun didn't know it, but he was the first person yeonjun really opened up to since the virus. people had come and gone with him, but he never told them about his past. a name and age were enough. for some reason, taehyun made him comfortable, more comfortable than he'd ever felt in the past eight months. and taehyun strangely felt the same.

in the morning, the two packed their bags with all the food and water the house had and set out. the two were somewhat quiet, until yeonjun said, "sorry if last night made you uncomfortable... i'm not sure what came over me." he let out a laugh, and started again, "i have some friends in daegu i'd like to meet up with. there's no assuring they're still there, or even alive, but i think it's worth a shot. if you want, you can go with me, or we can go our separate ways."

taehyun thought for a second, but his decision was made before yeonjun even finished the question. "yeah, i'll go with you. everything is more fun with friends, right?" he flashed yeonjun a smile, and the two left with their eyes set on daegu.

taehyun didn't normally stay around people like him. they caused issues and drew attention. he had only met yeonjun yesterday, and now they were going out for an expedition that might not even have anything for them. but even so, he still managed to find himself thinking, _for him, i'll make an exception._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the exception idea is from this mikasacus short story (i rlly like it and recommend it!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNC1oLdq7mw


End file.
